Contact centers or systems provide a point of contact through which customers can access information and/or assistance regarding a product or service provided by an enterprise. For example, a contact center can be accessed through a voice call to a telephone number associated with the enterprise such as a toll-free customer service number. Customers seeking information or assistance such as troubleshooting help with a product or service provided by the enterprise can call such a number and be placed into contact with a customer service agent who can provide such information or assistance. Contact centers can also be accessed through a variety of other communication channels including, but not limited to, email, Short Message Service (SMS) or Multimedia Message Service (MMS) text messages, web page interfaces, Instant Message (IM) or other chat services, etc.
As Artificial Intelligence (AI) technology evolves and improves, communications with contact centers are increasingly being handled by various AI components. For example, a chatbot is a computer program able to conduct a conversation with a human contact, such as a customer contact in a contact center, via a text-based communication such as an email, SMS or MMS text, IM, etc. In many cases, a chatbot or other AI component handles an initial portion of a contact session with a customer to, for example, determine a reason or topic for the contact so that the contact can be properly routed to a human agent to handle the contact. In other cases, the AI components may be able to provide sufficient information or resolution to the customer without involving a human agent. It is expected that contact centers will continue to increase the level of automation using AI components such as chatbots, and it is envisaged that a significant percentage of human agent chat or other communication sessions will incorporate multiple AI-generated content segments that are distributed throughout a session and not just at the initial entry point for the customer. Thus, a chat or other communication session might consist of a blending of human agent-generated content and AI-generated content, depending on the context of the communication session.
As this level of AI involvement increases, it is desirable to also measure the quality of oversight that the human agent will apply to the AI-generated content. If this oversight is too little, there is a danger that the AI content may not be appropriate and will cause customer dissatisfaction. Conversely, if the oversight is too much, the advantages of using AI assistance are greatly diminished, as the human agent is spending too much time double checking every piece of content the AI components deliver. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for managing the AI-generated content provided in a contact center communication session to ensure a proper level of oversight is applied.